


My Sneezing Neighbor....

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sick Castiel, Sick Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stared at the very thin wall that separated his apartment from his neighbors.  The coughing and sneezing coming from the other side was seriously distracting him from the very important midterm he needed to be studying for.  With one very violent cough later, Castiel found himself in the kitchen and making up some soup from Benny's Diner.  If he could just get his damn neighbor to stop, he'd be able to finish his studying...but that plan went all to hell when Dean Winchester opened the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sneezing Neighbor....

Castiel rubbed at his face as he stared down at the blurring words, he had to get this down before his exam in two days.  There was a rumbling noise following by a hacking cough coming through the wall.  He glared at it and sighed, his next door neighbor would not stop coughing or sneezing for the past few days and it was keeping him up at night.  Castiel felt bad, he really did but his scholarship depended on this grade and he’d knock down anything that got in his way.  Including a very phlegmy neighbor.

 

He rolled his eyes and rolled his shoulders a few times before barrelling down into his book again.  The words were just starting to make sense when his neighbor coughed so hard it sounded incredibly painful.  Castiel pressed his face into his book and took in a deep breath to calm his rapidly growing annoyance.  Suddenly he remembered a very forgotten container of homemade chicken noodle soup that his study partner Samandriel had given him yesterday.  According to him, his boyfriend Benny was an amazing cook.  Castiel had no idea but it did smell amazing.  

 

Without another thought Castiel pulled himself from his desk and hurried into the kitchen.  He warmed up the container and bit his lip, before he could talk himself out of it he made a few grilled cheese sandwiches as well.  He froze when about a handful of sneezes echoed through the wall followed by another violent cough.  Okay, now he just felt bad for whoever was in the apartment next to his.

 

“Okay...I’ll just give this to them and hurry back...I have 3 hours before I have to try and get some sleep,” Castiel muttered to himself as he covered everything up.  His black tabby cat sauntered into the kitchen and meowed, pawing at his leg for a taste of whatever he was making.  

 

“Nope, you have your food Bitty,” he scolded and nudged her away gently with his foot.  She made some grumbling noise and Castiel actually smiled for the first time in days.  There was another sneeze and he suddenly remembered what he was doing.  Snatching up the soup and sandwiches he hurried out of his apartment and was knocking steadily at his neighbor's door.

 

Dean’s dying.

 

No seriously, he is. Of all the shit in the world that could have taken him out it’s some sort of twisted flu virus that’s living in his apartment building. He groans at the end of a heavy cough.  Sure, he knows it only aggravates his chest even more but he just can’t help it. He’s tried to stop. He closes his eyes and waits to waste away or maybe just decompose into his bedsheets.

 

Just as he’s about to be thrown into another violent assault on his lungs, Dean hears the door rattle under the weight of a heavy hand. Knowing it’s not Sammy, he can’t help but be miserable about whoever might be on the other side.

 

“Go AWAY, I’m under quarantine!” he yells, pulling the cover up over his head and grumbling to himself.

 

Castiel frowned, not really understanding what was being yelled through the door but it did sound slightly pathetic.  He knocked on the door again but this time longer.

 

“Hello?” Castiel called out, giving the neighbor across the hall a dirty look when he poked his head out.

 

Dean isn’t sure he has the energy to stand up, being that he’s dying and all, but if it can make the pounding stop he’ll crawl to the damn door if he has to. He pushes himself up until he’s able to sit straight up and feels a chill crawl through him as some of his ten blankets fall to the floor. He grumbles some more and then throws his body forward until he’s mostly vertical and moving closer toward the banging.

 

“Hold your goddamn horses, I’m coming.” he yells, the weight on his feet getting heavier with each step.

 

Castiel fidgets from one foot to the other and opens his mouth to start in on his tirade when the door finally flings open but all that comes out is a strained squeak.  Looking past the puffy red eyes and swollen nose, his neighbor was...amazingly good looking.  Castiel opened and closed his mouth a few times before pressing his lips together and making a small noise.

 

“Hello...I’m your neighbor.  I’m trying to study and your constant sneezing is really distracting….here,” he said quickly thrusting out the container and plate.  “Why did you have to be cute….”

 

Looking over the plate skeptically, Dean couldn’t help but be grateful. God knows he didn’t feel like cooking for himself, even if the guy offered it as some sort of bribe to his system to shut the hell up.

 

“Oh I’m adorable, especially with the new Zombie trend.” he answers sarcastically, of course he’d managed to aggravate the one hot guy in his whole damn building. He shrugs and takes the offering, no need to pass up free food.

 

Castiel felt his cheeks heat up and he fidgeted a little, “I um...are...do you live alone?” he asked, letting his concern for the other man wash over his embarrassment.  The guy looked absolutely miserable and very unstable on his feet.  Without waiting for a response he snatched up the dishes again and pushed his way into the apartment.  It looked identical to his and he hummed a little looking around.

 

“Yup.” As a true testament to the severity of his symptoms Dean doesn’t even argue, he just lets the stranger into his apartment and walks back to his pile of blankets on the couch and digs himself into them. “Hey you think you could turn the thermostat up before you cut me up into tiny little pieces? It’s fucking freezing in here.”

 

Castiel stared at his neighbor for a moment and frowned, “It’s actually quite warm...you should really take your pants off,” he said nonchalantly, not even realizing it could be taken in a completely different context.  He moved into the kitchen and rooted around for a bowl.  Once he found it he carried it back out to where the man was face down into his pillow.  Castiel bit his lip and couldn’t suppress the fond smile as he made room for himself on the coffee table.  “Do you have a fever?”

 

Dean wakes up to an Angel. His head is pounding and he feels like he might be a human popsicle but there’s a gorgeous blue eyed guy with dark messy hair sitting on his coffee table and it looks like he’s got warm food on his lap. Yeah, he has to be dreaming.  

 

“Mmm, Hel’lo there, Angel.” he says, trying his best for smooth but even he can tell that it feels a little off, so he tries again. It’s his goddamn dream he can be James fucking Bond if he wants. “Come here often?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows until he feels a crushing weight on his chest and a burning cough climbs up to the surface.

 

Fuck. He didn’t go to sleep just kinda dozed for a second. Goddamn fever making him delirious. “Sorry, Leave it to me to make things awkward but, in my defense, I kinda thought I was dreaming.”

 

Castiel chuckled and placed the food down on the table.  “Well...since you’re delirious, hopefully you won’t remember much,” he said and pulled the blankets off the other man’s legs.  Sure enough he’d been right when he saw he was wearing jeans.  With several crude comments later, Castiel dropped the pants on the floor and covered him back up.  “Stay,” he ordered and went back into the kitchen to search through his cupboards.  He found some tylenol and a washcloth he ran under some cold water before returning.  

 

“Take these,” he said and waited until he did as he asked before getting the rag on the back of his neck.

 

“I’m Castiel by the way,” he said softly.  He grabbed up the bowl and offered the man a spoonful of soup with a raised brow.

 

Dean took it quickly, couldn’t help the loud rumble of his stomach. If he manages to get half of what’s waiting for him finished it will be more than he’s had at one time in days. He lets himself eat a few bites before responding, his starved appetite picking up quickly at such a delicious, almost familiar taste. Dean grunts, after he polished off nearly half a sandwich. “Not that I’m complainin’ here but don’t you have anything better to do?”

 

“Yes, I actually do in fact,” Castiel grinned tearing one of the sandwiches in half before handing it over.  He didn't know if Dean was liking the attention or he was really feeling that horrible but he pouted and Castiel rolled his eyes, feeding him the piece.

 

“I have a final exam to study for that you keep interrupting.  So shush and eat,” he said continuing to feed Dean the soup.  If the man wasn’t so damn adorable, Castiel would have left a while ago but that loopy smile had him glued in his spot.

 

“Oh, uh.. thanks. I mean for the.. food and stuff.” Dean mumbled. He didn’t like taking things from people, but it wasn’t as if he was in any shape to deny the food, or the company. He’d just have to pay his neighbor back when he felt better. Being in debt was no way to live. Maybe it was the fever, maybe it was just the way Dean got lost in those big blue eyes despite the tired lines beneath them, but he found himself imagining multiple scenarios where he’d cook a big dinner and take it over to his cute neighbor, or invite Cas back over to his place, once he’d cleaned up at least.

 

“You’re welcome Dean,” he said softly, feeding him the last bits of food before taking them and the now warm rag into the kitchen.  He rinsed them out and placed them next to the sink.  He placed the rag in the freezer to cool off for a few minutes and then he was back in front of the couch, grinning down at Dean who was trying in vain to keep his eyes open.  

 

“Get some rest Dean, if you need anything just knock on the wall,” he said and placed the towel back on Dean’s neck.  He tucked the other man in and bit his lip, not sure if he should wait until he fell asleep or not.

 

Dean’s barely lucid but he lifts his hand to the back of the couch and knocks as loud as he can, Cas still sitting in the same spot. “Could you just like..not leave…” Thankfully avoiding the ever that was hanging on his tongue. Dean burrowed further into his blankets, only his face sticking out from the pile. “and if it’s not too much trouble, maybe just ...like this.” he said, brushing his hand through the tips of his hair and closing his eyes.

 

Castiel glanced over at the wall clock and bit his lip...he could spare just a little more time.  He made a quick decision and moved over to the couch, easing Dean’s very warm head onto his lap.  He got a happy little grumble from the man and he couldn't stop smiling at how utterly adorable he was.

 

“Okay...but only until you fall asleep,” he said and started running his fingers through Dean’s short hair.  There was a long sigh and he felt Dean’s body literally slump further into the couch.  He smiled to himself and continued, even scratching his blunt nails along the other man’s scalp until his own eyes began to droop.

* * *

 

 

Dean’s eyes flicked open, he was warm for the first time in days. There was a slight ache behind his eyes but for the most part he felt pretty damn good in comparison. He stretched his arms out over his head when he made contact with something solid and warm and didn’t feel anything at all like his couch. He jerked his hand back as if it had been burnt and looked up.

 

“Oh, God.” he quietly groaned, as a  flash of everything that had happened rushed through his mind. Once he got over the awkwardness of a lifetime, the view was kinda nice. The short dark strands even more messy than he’d remembered and a button nose he’d skipped over in the haze of fever. Not to mention the fact that he’d woken up to his head in the guy’s lap.

 

The angle of his neck had to be uncomfortable, Dean didn’t really wanna wake him, not after everything Cas had done for him but letting him sleep in that position wouldn't be doing him any favors. Dean cleared his throat loudly, when that didn’t stir the sleeping man, he reached out and touched his shoulder gently. “Cas?”

 

Castiel groaned and pried his eyes open.  His neck was cramped up and for a second he thought he’d fallen asleep in his computer chair again.  But then something moved in his lap and he gasped.  Dean was staring up at him and his eyes were so much clearer than they had been when he first met him.  

 

“Oh God what time is it?” he cried with a squeak.  He’d been asleep for several hours, several hours that he lost studying for his very important final.  He scrambled off the couch ungracefully and nearly fell on his face.  Without another word he was hurrying out of the apartment and over to his own.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about me.. .I’m good now..” he grumbled quietly to himself as he remembered the thin walls between their apartments. Of course Castiel should go home, Dean was completely prepared for him to leave but… the dude kinda just ran out.

 

Dean buried his head back into the pile of covers and tried not to think about how much it bothered him. He’d figure out how to fix it, tomorrow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until later on that day that Castiel even realized that he’d run off without even saying much to Dean.  He felt guilty about it sure but he had a test to study for.  There wasn’t any coughing or sneezing coming through the wall and Castiel hoped that was a sign the other man was feeling better.

 

The morning of his test Castiel woke up even earlier, cooking up some breakfast before stopping by Dean’s door and leaving a container on the floor with a note.  He hoped once his test was over and done with, maybe he could get to know Dean a little better.  He hesitated for a brief moment and then gave a steady knock.  Castiel waited for a brief few seconds before he was running off down the hall towards his bike.

 

Hello Dean,

 

I hope you’re feeling better.  I do apologize for running out on you, I doubt you remember but I had a very important test to study for.  Enjoy your breakfast and I do hope to see you later.

 

Your Neighbor,

Castiel

 

Still partially groggy, Dean woke up to a thud. He’d slept most of the night but was still suffering the effects of being sick. His muscles were achy and his head hurt but he felt quite a bit better than he had the night before. He pulled himself up on the couch arm and headed for the door. When he opened it, the entryway was empty but he found a note and what smelled like cinnamon and sugar seeping out of a large container. Smiling, he pulled it to his chest and stepped back inside. He was feeling much better already.

 

Once he finished eating, Dean headed toward the shower, wanting to finally wash all the disgusting sweat and other unmentionable fluids from his skin. He groaned when he got a good look at himself, realizing what a mess he must have been in for Cas, but moved on quickly. Not knowing Castiel’s schedule, he figured he’d just push a note under the door and hope the guy got it before he ate dinner on his own.

 

Cas,

 

I’m making dinner around 7. Come over if you’re hungry.

 

-D

 

Castiel felt like he lost over 100lbs of nothing but stress when he damn near skipped out of his class.  Even though he lost a few hours of studying, he felt like he aced it.  He even felt good enough to meet up Samandriel at his boyfriend’s diner for an early lunch.  Without even realizing it, he ordered some extra for his neighbor and got a very curious look from both his friends.  He shrugged it off and hurried off back towards his apartment.

 

Swallowing hard he went to Dean’s door first, knocking steadily this time and made himself wait to see if Dean was actually home.

 

Dean was finishing up the dishes when he heard the knock. He was either getting extremely popular overnight or Cas was back from class and had gotten his note. Although that wouldn’t explain the fact that it was just a little after noon and he’d promised dinner in the evening. He dried his hands off on the towel by the sink and headed for the door.

 

“Just a second,” he said checking himself in the mirror just to be sure. He looked pretty rough but not as bad as it had been so he’d have to make do.

 

Castiel heard Dean’s voice and smiled a little, the nerves fluttering in his chest as he shifted his weight to the other foot.  He had just started nibbling on his bottom lip when the door pulled open and he was overwhelmed all over again.  Dean looked so much better even though it was clear he still wasn’t feeling a 100%.  

 

“H-Hello Dean...I um...my friend made me extra…” he stammered thrusting out the white styrofoam box that held a rather large bacon cheeseburger and seasoned fries.

 

“Oh. Thanks man,” he answered, taken by surprise that he was being fed again. Once he caught up, Dean opened the door wider and  stepped back, an anxious feeling twisting in his gut. “You uh, wanna come in?”

 

“Um,” he laughed a little and gestured to his pretty heavy book back and bit his bottom lip, “Give me a sec?  I’ll be right back,” he said.  At Dean’s little nod he practically ran to his door to just throw his bag inside when a piece of paper on the floor caught his eye.  He read it over a few times and grinned.

 

“So...can we make this a little earlier then?” he called out waving the paper outside his door so Dean could see that he found it.

 

Dean felt the flush crawling up the back of his neck. He didn’t get embarrassed by much but the fact that yet again, Castiel was bringing him food made something warm and oddly childlike spark up in his chest. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan but if you’ve got time I still plan on making you dinner tonight.” He replied, rubbing against the warm skin on his neck.

 

“Ya’ know.. it’s the least I could do to uh.. to say thanks, for everything.”

 

“That would be wonderful, thank you Dean.  How are you feeling?” Castiel asked stepping inside Dean’s apartment again.  It looked a lot different than the last time he was here.  Definitely smelled better too.

 

“Oh, I’m good. I mean, not cured or anything but I can probably head back to work tomorrow. That was some miracle soup you brought me.” He said, digging into the styrofoam and groaning with the smell of bacon cheeseburger hit his nose. He knew that smell...specifically. It wasn’t till then that he remembered Castiel saying his friend made it… “You know Benny??”

 

“Um...yes?  Through his boyfriend anyway, Samandriel,” Castiel explained a little wide eyed.  

 

“Oh man, Benny and I go way back. He’s uh.. damn he’s practically my best friend outside of Sammy at least. Sunovabitch know’s me better than I know myself most days.” Dean eyed Castiel curiously, there had to be some reason that Benny hadn’t brought him up. Well, in his defense Cas seemed like a decent guy and Dean wasn’t really into decent guys, or being one either for that matter when it came to his romantic history at least.

Without even blinking his brain offered up that he’d certainly be interested in changing if Castiel was part of that plan. For once it was nice to feel like he didn’t have to do everything for everyone and that someone actually wanted to take care of him, even if it was just so they could study and sleep or vice versa.

 

“So you’re one of Alfie’s friends then? That makes a little more sense,” he grumbled the last part to himself more than said it outloud.  Benny wouldn’t have wanted to risk his boyfriend being mad at him, not even if it meant being a good wingman and getting some for his best friend.

 

Castiel watched Dean for a moment, wondering why there was a sudden frown on his face.  He followed Dean towards the kitchen and sat himself down on one of the bar stools, “Yes...we’re in a class together.  We didn’t really speak much in the beginning but he started to notice how thin I was and forced me to come with him to Benny’s,” Castiel laughed a little.  “I get a little caught up in my studying and forget to eat.  He’s a sweet man,” he said with a shrug.

 

“Yeah, yeah Benny’s a good guy,” he answered with a mouthful of burger and then had the decency to feel bad about it. He knew that he got skipped over when it came to the table manners genetic code, or where the hell ever that shit came from, Sam had told him so often enough. Dean cleared his throat once he finished the bite before he spoke again. “Well I’m not much on the uh, books stuff, but I make a pretty decent meal and I’m close by so if you need someone to remind you to eat.. It wouldn’t put me out or anything.”

 

Castiel gave him a shy smile and nodded a bit.  They stood in silence for a bit while Dean finished his lunch, the little moans making Castiel’s cheeks warm up.

 

“I should get back to my place.  Are we…” Castiel bit his lip and wrung his hands together, “did you still want to do dinner later?”

 

Dean nodded immediately, his excitement showing a little too quickly but he didn’t care. He wanted Cas to know that he’d been looking forward to it, that he would continue to be looking forward to it.

 

“Yeah, it’s a uh..date?” He asked, dipping his head down a little shyly. He wasn’t really sure he’d gotten the signals right but he felt something between them and hoped it was more than wishful thinking.

 

Castiel beamed up at him and nodded eagerly, nearly tripping over himself in his rush towards the door.  He still had some school things to take care of, he needed to shower, take care of his cat…”I’ll see you at 7, bye Dean,” he said with a stupid little wave and disappeared through the door.

 

Dean’s smile went wider as Castiel stepped out into the hallway. He whistled a little to himself as he cleaned up the small mess he’d made and threw the container in the trash, putting a little flourish on it by tossing it like a basketball into a net. Dean ran his dishrag under some hot water and wrung it out so he could wipe down the counters again, just to make sure they were extra clean. He began humming AC/DC after a few minutes and went from humming to singing and before he knew it there were giggles coming from the other side of the wall.

 

His face burned hot but he didn’t stop.

 

Benny frowned at Samandriel, not liking the impish grin on his boyfriend’s face and pressed the green button under Dean’s name on his cell phone.  It rang a few times but his friend didn’t answer.  Probably had his stereo on full blast...Benny shook his head and tried calling again.

 

Dean checked his phone and when he saw it was his best friend he quickly went to the further edge of his apartment. The last thing he needed was Castiel hearing him squeal like a teenage girl, which unfortunately, felt inevitable.

 

“Yeah,” he said pulling his bedroom door closed. Dean was content to have the conversation, being that his apartment was at the end of the hall meaning there wasn’t anyone listening on the other side. “What’s up man... ?”

 

“Hey there Dean...how ya feelin brother?” Benny asked keeping his eyes glued to Samandriel’s face, the grin getting wider and wider.

 

“I’m good, real good man. As it turns out, your chicken noodle soup did the trick.” he replied, not wanting to give anymore details, leaving Benny to flounder to figure it out.

 

“Mmhmm, glad to see you and Castiel getting along,” Benny grumbled.  Samandriel all but cackled in glee as he tore out of the room shouting ‘I told you so’ very loudly.  He huffed out a breath and sunk down on the bed to rub at his face.  Dean was his best friend and he loved the guy like a brother but he was also...a huge ass player.  

 

Dean’s excitement kind of evaporated when he realized what it had to have meant for Benny to keep him from Cas. “Look, man. I realize that maybe I don’t have the best track record with ya’know long lasting relationships and shit, but the people that I take home know what they’re getting into. I don’t make a bunch of promises and skip out, I don’t tell them they’re the only one or anything else. They’re just as much into the casual side of things as I am or I wouldn’t do it.”

 

Dean took a deep breath and sighed loudly, “I don’t intentionally hurt people, Benny. You should know that better than anyone and Cas, well .. maybe that could go a little differently.”

 

Benny stayed quiet for a few minutes before rubbing harshly at his face, “Dean I know you don’t go outta your way to hurt people.  Castiel’s just a little...different.  He’s not your usual type...he’s way more...innocent,” Benny said quietly.  Deep down he hoped that he was wrong...like he had been incredibly wrong about Samandriel.  Kid played shy and innocent then wham, their first night together.  His head still spun remembering that.

 

"Look, I don't know what's gonna happen with between me and Cas, but it's not like I plan on conning the kid out of his cherry, or anything." Dean shrugged to himself and smiled. "Hell, I think a prize like Cas could be worth the wait."

 

“Alright, alright.  Just...don’t be a dick, that’s all I ask.  Now I have to go bake Alfie his damn cheesecake...talk to you later brother,” Benny laughed.

 

Dean couldn’t help the fond chuckle that came in reply. He hung his phone up and let the warmth and excitement flow over him. Benny had just given  his blessing. It was comforting, even though Dean really didn't need it.  He sent Sammy a text and called Bobby to tell him that he’d be in for work tomorrow, before heading toward the shower again. He was a little afraid if he’d fall asleep if he didn’t wake himself up somehow.

* * *

 

 

Castiel stared at himself in the mirror and took in a few calming breaths.  He’d gotten a strange phone call from Benny about an hour ago, telling him all about Dean.  What a great guy he was and all that.  Castiel listened patiently but stowed the information away.  He wanted to make that conclusion himself.  He slipped on his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair a few more times before just leaving it alone.  

 

“Alright little girl, off my shoes,” he laughed rolling his cat away from his black chucks, grinning when she meowed angrily at him.  It was just about 6:50 when he was walking to his door.  Should he show up early or wait until exactly 7?  It wasn’t like it took more than 10 seconds to get his neighbor's door.  He bit his lip and ran back to his fridge, grabbing up the lonely bottle of wine there and left his apartment.  

 

The nerves sat buzzing in his chest as he stood in front of Dean’s door, hesitating for a moment to try and calm his beating heart.  He closed his eyes and finally knocked on the door steadily.

 

Dean tried to balance the bread on his hip as he stirred the sauce. he slipped the pan into the oven once he could take the small cooker from the heat and rushed toward the door, not wanting to keep Cas waiting. He opened it quickly, wearing his biggest smile. “Come on in, dinner’s just about ready.”

 

“Thank you.  Wow...it smells amazing,” he said with a bright smile, “I um...brought this?  I was gonna drink it in celebration to no more studying for a couple of months,” he laughed handing it out to Dean.

  
  


“Well I’ll sure as hell drink to that, I think not seeing you stressed out and mumbling to yourself in the stairwell will be a nice change. For a while at least,” he teased, raising his eyebrows as he pulled down the two wine glasses he had in his cabinet. Thank you, Sammy.

 

“Oh...you heard that?” Castiel smiled shyly and followed Dean into the kitchen, damn near moaning at good everything smell.  “I’m sorry I never came to introduce myself.”

 

“Eh, it’s okay. How many people really bother trying to get to know their neighbors anyway? I mean, it’s not like I made the effort either. Thought about it a couple times, but I uh.. lost the nerve…” Dean rushed to check the bread, hoping that if he kept himself busy he could blame the blush on his heated kitchen.

 

“So what are you studying?” he asked, pulling the hot tray from the oven and sitting it onto the counter.

 

Castiel smiled and bit his bottom lip, “World Mythology and Theology,” he said with a sigh, “I want to be a professor.”  He let out a light laugh and moved closer to watch Dean work.  

 

“Oh, so you mean like the truth and lies of religion and stuff. That sounds… interesting.” He answered, using a pair of tongs to shove the bread into a nice basket. He carried it to the table and tried to force himself to stop being so weird but his nerves kept him a little on edge.

 

“It is but it can also be horribly boring.  There were days when I’d be very envious of the laughter coming from over here,” Castiel smiled turning to pour some of the wine into the glasses.  His nerves and over all stress from the previous weeks was melting away the more he was in Dean’s presence.  Though, it seemed Dean was getting more and more fidgety.  Castiel smirked at that and sidled up close to Dean’s side, handing him the glass.

 

“Well you’re welcome, whenever. I uh, I’m never too busy for you, Cas.” He answered, taking a sip and sitting his glass on the counter before backing away quickly to reach for the plates and fill them up. He nearly tripped over his own feet but thankfully managed to catch himself. “C’mon, let’s eat.”

 

Dean smiled widely, trying to fight his nerves. He had zero experience with anything that wasn’t meant to be a short but very explicit affair. To say he was out of his depth was an understatement. Especially when Castiel showed up looking so fucking good and smelling even better, but he didn’t regret a minute of it, even if it meant he’d had to wipe his sweaty hands off on his jeans a couple times.

 

Castiel grabbed up the glasses while Dean carried their plates to the table.  For some odd reason Dean positioned them to sit across from each other but Castiel had something else in mind.  He scooted his plate over so that he was sitting next to him instead.  “So you’re a mechanic right?” he asked, swallowing a few times to keep from drooling over the food.  Before Dean could answer he scooped a healthy portion into his mouth and groaned loudly.  “Oh my god this is so good…”

 

Dean was not impressed with the sound that came from his throat when Cas moved his plate. A squawk wasn’t quite the right word, but it was a little too high-pitched for his comfort. He took a deep breath. This was not Dean. Dean Winchester was a confident man, he was charming and seductive, there was no logical reason for that to change.

 

He squirmed a little in his seat when he heard the sounds spilling between Cas’ pink, chapped lips, but bit his tongue to keep from making his own. “Uh, yeah. I work full-time down at Bobby’s.”

 

“That’s amazing….I bet you look amazing in your coveralls,” Castiel grinned, feeling a slight bit warmer from the wine.  “I’ve always been attracted to people who worked with their hands.” He took another bite of his food and groaned again.  His stomach was used to microwave dinners and Benny’s food every other day but this, Dean’s cooking was down right amazing.  

 

Dean swallowed hard, he had to remind himself that he had a way of giving off the free and easy vibe and that's not necessarily how he wanted their night to go, at least not their potential relationship. Glossing over the attraction comment he continued, "So what do you devote your time to when you're on break from classes...a job? Hobbies?"

 

“I have a part time job at the nearby book store and I absolutely love it there.  As for hobbies...I don’t really have the time,” Castiel said with a sigh.  He finished off his plate and fought the urge to lick his plate clean.  He did continue to nibble on the warm bread.  “I love hiking though...taking pictures...reading,” Castiel laughed a little, shrugging as he took a sip of wine.  “What about you?”

  
  


“Eh, I hang out with my kid brother, my friends, take care of my baby, uh my car but other than that there’s not much to tell.” Dean answered, pulling another bite to his lips to end his own talking. He tried really hard not to picture Cas as the sexy librarian in his mind but failed miserably. “You said you wanted to be a professor? Would you want to do that here or…?”

 

“I’d start here but who knows...in 10 years I could be teaching at Yale,” he said almost dreamily.  It was a very far fetched fantasy but he did enjoy daydreaming about it.  “I have no plans in leaving this place though, I love it here.” Castiel smiled up at Dean and waited for him to finish before he grabbed up their plates.

 

“Shush, you cooked.  Pour me some more wine please?” he asked taking the plates over to the sink.  He rinsed them off and returned over to where Dean was standing.

 

He could practically feel the heat from Castiel’s body against him. They were so damn close. Any other time Dean would have reached out, would have silently asked permission and then kissed the guy within an inch of his life, but he needed it to be more than just a heated night of passion, despite what his dick seemed to think. He filled the glass just a little less than halfway and passed it over, backing away just a little. “Do you uh.. you wanna watch a movie or something?”

 

“Sure...I have no idea what’s even good so you choose,” he said biting his lip as he moved to sit down on the couch.  

 

Dean reached for the remote and flipped on his Netflix. He threw on the newest released Hercules with grin. He enjoyed the movie, and if he was being honest with himself, Dwayne Johnson was a damn fine actor even if he did start out as some friggin wrestler or whatever. Dean hoped since it was based in mythology and had some funny moments that Cas would like it too. He bit his lip as he looked at his couch, normally it looked relatively large but somehow it seems to have shrank within the few minutes that he was just standing there.

 

He swallowed hard and then took a seat a few inches away from Castiel, before pressing play and switching off the lamp.

 

Castiel enjoyed the choice of movie and got pretty engrossed in it, his wine glass was now empty and he found himself scooting closer to Dean halfway through the movie.  He wasn’t one to move fast but he really liked Dean...and he really wanted to know what his lips tasted like.

 

He tried to ignore the wild flickers of anxiety in his gut as he felt the dip in the cushion beside him, but he was a little on edge. Dean had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to convince himself that it was just a kiss, if it happened that it didn’t mean anything. They could make out like teenagers and it wouldn’t mean that a relationship was off the table...right?

 

Fuck, he didn’t know. How do people do this shit? “I’m gonna uh.. hit the head I’ll be right back.” he said, practically springing himself off the couch and rushing into the bathroom.

 

Castiel watched him with a frown and sighed, maybe Benny was wrong and Dean didn’t like him the same way?  He shook his head and got up to pour himself more wine even though his eyes were a little blurry as it was.  He felt the warmth course through him and he took in a deep breath as Dean came back in the room.

 

“I’m gonna go.  Thank you for dinner Dean...it was lovely,” he slurred a little and gave him half hearted wave.  

 

“Hey, Cas you okay?” Dean asked, rushing to his side as the guy stumbled a little. “Yeah, let me help you get home okay?” He said, leaning himself over and wrapping one of Castiel’s arms over his shoulder. It was a whole ten feet to the other guy’s apartment, but Dean didn’t feel right just letting him leave like that.

 

“I’m perfectly capable walking home Dean...you smell really good,” he mumbled and quickly covered his mouth, “Sorry...just...feel better soon Dean.  I’ll see you around,” Castiel said with a sad smile before pulling away from Dean.  He wasn’t sure if Dean had walked him he’d just drag the taller man onto his couch.  He’d already made an ass out of himself, he didn’t need the further embarrassment.

 

Dean let out a small chuckle, he couldn’t help it. The small, barely audible flirt sent a warm tingle to his gut and the fact that Castiel was fucking adorable when he was a little grumpy or whatever was happening on his face. “Cas, please. It’s my turn to take care of you just a little, okay? Let me put you into bed and we can try this again tomorrow after you get some sleep.” He smiled, leaning forward and twisting the knob on his door.

 

“I don’t want to be taken care of Dean...well...yeah I do but I just really want you to kiss me right now...and that’s...that’s not going to happen.  Where’s my cat...I need to snuggle my cat and go to sleep,” Castiel pouted stumbling into his apartment.  Why was Dean still following him and why did he have to have that gorgeous grin on his face?  It was not making things easier, if anything it made him pout even more.  “Rude…” he grumbled.

 

Dean backed Castiel in against the wall and closed his eyes. “How about this, you… get some sleep.. snuggle with your damn cat or whatever. Then tomorrow you can come over for dinner, or breakfast, I don’t give a rat’s ass and then I promise.. If you still want that kiss it’s all yours.” It took every ounce of restraint he had to back away, those goddamn blue eyes shining brightly back at him nearly made him stay.

 

“Okay fine....I don’t like waiting though Dean.  It’s not fun,” he sighed petulantly and didn’t even realize he’d grabbed Dean’s hand.  He kicked open his bedroom door and plopped face down onto his bed.  “You made me play with your hair, now it’s your turn,” his voice came out muffled but he didn’t move.

 

Dean let out another laugh, but decided it was fair play. As long as he didn’t let himself do anything stupid he could give Cas this. Repay the small gesture, surely. He watched as the guy kicked off his shoes but turned his head before Castiel wiggled out of his jeans, well mostly. Dean Winchester is no saint.

 

He brushed his hand lightly over the soft tips of Cas’ hair surprised not to find any product in it. Goddamnit how perfect is this guy?

 

“Mmm, that feels nice,” Castiel sighed, scooting closer until his head was propped up on Dean’s leg.  it didn’t take long until he completely passed out.

 

Once he heard the slight tick of a snore, Dean fondly released Castiel’s head back onto his pillow. With a sigh he pulled the blankets up high over his chest and tucked him in gently. He almost tripped over a big black ball of fur when he left the room but she didn’t seem to concerned so he just kept on going. Once he was back inside his apartment with the door shut, Dean’s head fell back against the hard wooden surface with a thud, before he hissed at himself at possibly waking Cas up. With a small smile and a quiet hum he began to put the leftovers of his dinner away.

 

He’d call Sam or Benny or someone and figure this whole thing out.. and then tomorrow he’d make it up to Castiel, and he might even get himself a kiss out of it all.

* * *

 

 

Castiel groaned, his fingers digging into his temples as the bell above the door kept ringing.  For some god awful reason they were busy and he was two seconds away from ripping that damn thing off.  He had woken up late and in a foul mood, not to mention the hangover.  He didn’t remember drinking that much wine but his body was telling him otherwise.  Then the things he did remember came flashing back and he had ran past Dean’s apartment red faced.  He’d have to avoid his neighbor now...if not forever.

 

“Castiel!  Someone is looking for this book…” his coworker called and he groaned again, trudging away from his corner to figure out what she needed.

 

Dean looked around the space, it was nice. There was a scent, something that would probably give Sammy an awkward erection but he found it tolerable. He rubbed his neck a little anxiously hoping he wasn’t out of line for showing up unannounced, but Cas hadn’t stopped in for breakfast and he didn’t want to let things fester too long. He knew now that he needed to show the guy he was interested. Thankfully, he caught a glimpse of familiar dark spikes arranged at random caught his attention.   
  
“Hey, Cas.”

 

“Dean?!  Wh-what are you doing here?” he asked, shoving the books he had in his hands into his coworkers arms none too gently and swallowed hard.  Dean looked amazing, of course, and Castiel felt like crawling into a hole.  He knew he didn’t look good, at all.

 

“Sorry, I uh.. I didn’t mean to just show up like this but Bobby gave me a long lunch today and I was hoping we could grab a bite, or some coffee or something, anything really.” he said, looking as hopeful as he could manage. He felt as if somehow the fate of what happened between them was riding on resolving things quickly.

 

“I uh...sure!  Let me go tell my manager,” he said with a bright smile.  He hurried off towards the office and practically begged to be let on lunch early.  She finally agreed with a warm smile and he was ripping off the stupid apron to throw into his locker.  

 

“So uh...what’d you have in mind?” he asked once he was back in front of Dean.

 

“I’m not picky, but not Benny’s.. not yet anyway,” he teased a small smile, wiping his hand off on his jeans before grabbing onto Cas’. “Is.. uh.. Is this okay?” he asked, gesturing toward their linked hands with his eyes and feeling a small burst of heat onto his face as he lead them toward his baby.

 

Castiel blushed like crazy and nodded, the only sound leaving his lips was a small squeak.  He was so confused but he reveled in the heat from Dean’s hand and couldn’t help the bubble of excitement filling his chest.  He was guided towards a huge black car that had his insides going all gooey and heat pooling in his gut.  His mind was screaming at him, throwing very delicious little images at him and he had to rub his face to get them to stop.

 

“I agree...not Benny’s,” he finally said, laughing a little at himself.

 

“Okay then, I know a place.. and if I remember correctly, Jo is in class right now and Ellen will leave us alone if I ask nicely.” He said with a grin snatching the handle up the passenger door and holding it open as Cas climbed inside. He fought the urge to congratulate himself as he made his way around the car and climbed inside.

 

Castiel looked around the car and crossed his legs, hoping it wasn’t too obvious the he was literally getting a hard on over Dean’s car.  Well...over the things he wanted Dean to do to him inside of said car anyway.  He was good though and stayed on his side of the car on the drive.

 

Dean’s reflexes reached for the radio as soon as the engine roared to life, but he was grateful that the silence wasn’t choking or even uncomfortable. It was only a few miles to the outskirts of town where Ellen had put up the new Roadhouse, or as new as it could get being a replacement for whatever hell hole was there before.

 

He rushed around to the other side of the car as soon as he could get there to open the door, a little worried that Cas wouldn’t wait for him to do it. He liked feeling like a gentleman and it went well to give the impression he wanted. You don’t open doors for one night stands, not really. He smiled to himself when he realized how great things were going. “C’mon, I know this is hard to believe, but Ellen makes a better burger than even Benny. You’ve got to try it.”

 

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that so Benny won’t get any information out of me later,” Castiel snickered, the smile widening when Dean grabbed for his hand again.  Whatever changed in the course of the night he was glad for it.  He moved a bit closer to Dean and followed him inside the diner.  His stomach growled obnoxiously almost instantly at the scents hitting his nose.

 

“Oh, he knows. He’s been beggin’ for her to show him how to do it for over a year now. She refuses, says if he wants the recipe he can pry it out of her cold, dead hand. I think she’ll cave though, either that or she’ll leave it to him in her will,” he chuckled at the thought of Ellen holding off on that just for the symbolism.

 

Castiel smiled, allowing Dean to lead him towards a booth.  He sat down in the plush seat and sighed softly.  It was different from Benny’s but still had that comfortable homey feel to it.  There was a couple Menu’s on the table that he didn’t bother looking at.  Just at the mere suggestion of a burger Castiel already knew what he wanted.  It didn’t take long for a waitress to come to their table and take their orders.

 

“Thank you for inviting me to lunch, it was a very nice surprise,” he said with a bright smile.

 

The familiarity of the Roadhouse was enough to keep him settled, not that his nerves were half what they’d been the night before but it was still a solid comfort at his side. “Yeah, I uh.. I wanted to, badly. I think things got a little weird last night and that was on me.” Dean dipped his head a little and gave Cas an apologetic look. “I was a little out of my depth and I uh.. I’m not good at the talking thing, not when it matters anyway.”

 

Castiel blushed and took a sip of his water, “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable Dean...I drank a little too much last night,” he laughed a little.

 

“No, no you were adorable and I can understand celebrating the end of term. I’m glad you felt like you could let loose with me. I just, I wasn’t sure how to send you the right message.” Dean scratched at one of the menus, even knowing Ellen’s wrath would come down on him didn’t really deter his nervous habit.

 

“I’m not known to have a whole lot of relationships, well ya’ know the kind that extend past breakfast. It’s not something I ever wanted.. but uh, I kept second guessing myself and instead of just talking to you about it I kept pulling back. So, uh .. I’m sorry for that,” he sighed forcing himself on even though it grated against the small voice in his mind telling him to stop acting like a damn chick. “I thought maybe you, maybe we could be different than that.”

 

Castiel bit his lip to keep from grinning like a total idiot, “It’s okay...honestly I thought you were just trying to turn me down nicely,” he laughed a little and let out a long breath.  “I really like you Dean...we barely know each other but I can’t help it.  I’m not...a one night stand kind of person.  Are you sure you want this?”

 

Letting out a deep gush of air,  Dean felt himself relax immediately. At least now he knew that the Cas wasn’t expecting it to be short-lived either. “Yeah, I uh.. I’m really sure. I mean I’ll probably mess up and do all kinds of stupid shit because I have no clue about how to have an actual honest-to-God relationship, but I uh think we could be good, that I’d be good for you.”

 

Dean smiled as he slowly moved his foot across the floor until there was a solid weight against his leg. He tried not to blush like a teenager and was thankfully distracted by the waitress bringing their drinks.

* * *

 

 

Dean hasn’t seen his boyfriend in two days, and while that’s probably normal for some people, they live so close to one another they can literally hear if the other so much as sneezes. Which has been happening, frequently. On his way home, Dean stops in down at Benny’s and picks up a couple orders of chicken noodle soup and the little sandwiches Cas loves and with a few wishes for a speedy recovery he’s back in his baby and headed toward the apartment.

 

He doesn’t bother going home, he gives a small knock against Cas’ door and lets himself have a little smile when there’s only a groan in response. He hated that his boyfriend was sick but he was just so goddamn adorable all the time, he couldn’t help but grin. Dean tests the knob and sure enough it’s unlocked. He lets himself in, wanting to tear Cas a new one for making himself such an easy target but stops short when he sees a puddle of covers and what looks like something that resembled Castiel before the apparent zombie apocalypse he’d missed.

 

“I brought food, hope you're up for some of Benny’s Miracle Chicken Noodle Soup.” he says, sitting his stuff down on the island.

 

Castiel could barely even grunt in response.  He’d woken up for work the day before feeling like a truck had run him over several times.  He barely managed to grab every blanket and pillow off his bed before collapsing onto the couch.  Somehow between that time and now, he found himself on the floor with the couch cushions as his bed.  The soup smelled amazing but of course he couldn’t say it, it took too much energy to even blink his damn eyes.

 

Dean hid his smile behind his fist, if Cas didn’t look so pathetic and adorable it would have probably been a laugh. What can he say? Sometimes, he’s a dick. He grabbed a spoon from the drawer in the kitchen and peeled back half the wrapping on the sandwich and moved closer to the puddle that was Cas. He stretched himself out on the floor beside him bracing his back against the empty couch and spread the food out on the table.

 

“C’mon, looks like it’s my turn to take care of you,” he said, reaching his arms out and waiting for Cas to move just a little closer and sit up enough to not choke.

 

“Deeean...mmph, hurts,” he whined, burrowing deeper into the covers.  His stomach was grumbling angrily but the aches in his body kept him still.  He’d gladly admit that he was a baby when he was sick but Dean was offering to take care of him, something no one else had offered before.  Taking in a deep breath he managed to at least push the covers off his face.

 

Dean helped his boyfriend peel back the covers just a little and gently grabbed onto his shoulders, tugging him closer and a little more upright at the same time. “I know it sucks, sweetheart. but you gotta eat,” he said tucking Castiel’s head in against his chest as he reached over for a spoonful of soup. He smiled when that finally got enough of his attention that he opened his mouth. “There we go.”

 

Castiel groaned almost wantonly as the soup burned down his throat.  It felt amazing and he could already feel himself perking up just a little.  Later he would totally blame his next comment on lack of sleep and complete delirium, “I’m so giving you a blow job when I feel better,” he grumbled, greedily accepting another bite.

 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that, he’d never turn it down but he’d make sure Cas knew that payment wasn’t necessary. He enjoyed taking care of people and the fact that his boyfriend had done the same for him when they were practically strangers only made him want to do it even more. Dean just shook his head fondly and scooped up another bite, letting the warm broth and noodles ease the passage for a bite or two of the sandwich if Cas wanted it.

 

Cas’ head brushed against his neck and he felt the heat instantly. When Dean stuck the back of his hand onto Castiel’s forehead he had to pull it away quickly. The guy was burning up. He didn’t really want to move but he knew that Cas needed some kind of fever reducer or he was gonna end up in the ER before the night was over. He propped his boyfriend up against the couch and gave him a kiss to the temple. “Just gimme a second, sweetheart. You need some actual medicine too.”

 

Castiel pouted up at his blurry boyfriend but nodded numbly, his hands fumbling a bit to grab at what he was assuming was a sandwich.  He nibbled on it as he waited for Dean to return, his vision becoming a bit clearer.  In the back of his mind he knew he sounded like an idiot when he started giggling.

 

“I can’t see...where are my glasses?” he asked with a lopsided grin.

 

Dean rushed into the medicine cabinet and Cas was nothing if not scarily predictable about item placement in his apartment. Dean’s own cabinet was filled with his shaving kit, deodorant, basically all of his toiletries that didn’t live in the shower but no.. not Cas. He had a first aid kit and random over-the-counters lining the shelves. Anything that could be considered medically relevant would be found there. It made things easier for him, he guessed but he couldn’t help smiling at the giant dork he was dating.

 

He poured a couple tylenol into his hand and moved back to the living room as quickly as possible. Dean searched the room tugging some black frames from between the arm of the couch and it’s underbelly, shaking his head. “It’s a wonder these things are in one piece.”   
  


Castiel blinked a few times and reached up with grabby hands for his glasses, the ache behind his eyes lessening almost immediately.  “Oh wow that’s so much better...oh and hey I can actually see your pretty face,” Castiel giggled.

 

Dean shook his head and reached in for a small kiss to the cheek, not wanting to re-catch the cold. He wasn’t sure his system could handle getting sick again so quickly. Dean smiled when Castiel launched himself back into position, not even bothering to pretend like he didn’t still want to be spoon-fed. He picked up a thick bite of chicken and broth and put it to his boyfriend’s lips, relishing the opportunity to return the favor.

 

“So good,” Castiel hummed softly and leaned back against the couch.  He didn’t feel as horrible as he did a few minutes ago and most of that probably had to do with Dean sitting so close and taking care of him.  He took the next bite and gave Dean a bright smile after he swallowed it down.

 

“Thank you,” he said and laid his head down on Dean’s shoulder with a sigh.

 

Dean cuddled him closer and ran his fingers loosely through the messy tendrils hanging lopsided off Cas’ head. He fed a couple more bites of soup and the rest of half the sandwich before Castiel was nodding off with a full belly. He eased himself up and cleaned up the leftovers before hauling the twin mattress from Cas’  bedroom onto the living room floor and rolling him over onto it. The couch cushions weren’t nearly padded enough and “this way there’s room for two,” he muttered to himself.

 

Everything around Castiel was a bit hazy and numb, he barely even felt that he was being moved around until Dean’s arms wrapped tightly around him.  He grumbled something and rolled over to press his face into Dean’s chest.  Castiel knew he was running a fever but having Dean close just made him feel better.  It didn’t take long until he passed out completely.

 

Dean nodded off a little later, just listening to the cadence of Castiel’s breath and the slight rasp in his chest. Both curled around one another, legs intertwined and arms holding so tightly you’d think the other was about to slip away at any moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel woke up with an insanely dry mouth and drenched in sweat.  He groaned as he stretch, jerking back when he accidentally hit something.  There was a groan from behind him and he smiled when he remembered it was Dean.  He’d taken care of him and stayed the entire night.  Castiel bit his lip, really wanting to kiss his boyfriend but he knew his breath was probably horrid.

 

“Dean...Deeeeaaaannnnn wake up,” he laughed softly, poking him in the sides, “I’m gonna take a shower...you can join me if you want,” he whispered.  There was another groan and Castiel just laughed again, rolling out of the makeshift bed to head over to his bathroom.

 

Dean wasn’t a morning person, not by any means.. but when given the opportunity to shower with Castiel, he perked up quite significantly. He rolled over and stretched out his limbs, not enjoying the way his clothes were clinging to him and drenched in sweat. Apparently snuggle wrestling with a fevered guy all night meant smelling like a locker room.

 

He stripped his clothes off as soon as he got inside the bathroom and was happy to feel the brush of cool air against his skin before sliding into the warm shower.

 

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean with a shy smile and scooted over to make some room for him.  “I see that woke you up,” he laughed handing him the shampoo bottle before scrubbing his own fingers into his hair.  The sight of Dean completely naked always made him blush and this was no exception.  Dean had an amazing body that if Castiel had been a more confident person, would be gladly worshipping it right now.  He wanted to...oh so very much his damn mouth was watering as his eyes traced the lines of muscle in Dean’s stomach and chest.  Biting down hard on his lip he turned away to get his head under the water to rinse out the soap.

 

Dean smirked, loving the way Cas would sometimes get a little skittish and shy when they were close to being intimate. Castile almost always initiated that things move further, because Dean was terrified of adding too much pressure but it was easy to see that the guy was still a little hesitant about taking what he wanted. He took his time scrubbing the shampoo into his hair, waiting until Cas turned back around before moving forward and backing him against the wall so he could wash it out.

 

Castiel sucked in a quick breath when Dean was suddenly even closer and he couldn't help it, his hands were moving before he could tell them to stop.  He grazed his hands over Dean’s chest, tracing the muscles now with his finger tips.  It made him grin as well as blush when Dean shivered and his nipples grew hard.  He’d learned almost on accident just how sensitive they were.  Dean smirked down at him and moved out of the way once his hair was clear of soap.

 

“Will you wash my back?” Castiel asked with a little smile.

 

“Gladly,” Dean answered, his voice sounding much raspier than he’d meant. The appeal of a wet, naked Castiel wasn’t lost on him though. He was having a little trouble breathing but more than anything he just wanted to touch. Instead of reaching for the washcloth slipped over the edge of the tub, Dean poured a dollop of soap into his hand and began to rub it into Cas’ back with his fingers, massaging all the way to the base and trying to keep his hands above the waist. “How’s this?” he asked with a smug grin as he listened to the small moans that Cas was making under the firm pressure his fingers were putting on the knots in his back.

 

“So good,” he moaned pressing his hands against the wall and leaning over a bit.  It took him a second to realize what he just did but he couldn’t stop the grin that pulled on his lips.  He honestly hated how shy or timid he was to all this so any time a flare of confidence came over him, he swam with it greedily.  Dean’s fingers dug in a little harder at the base of his spine and he moaned loud arching his back a little.  Without even looking he knew Dean was hard, he could practically feel the heat of it against his skin.  All he had to do was press back an inch and they’d be touching.  He licked his lips and dug his fingers against the tile.

 

“Fuck,” Dean hissed, letting out a low growl as he felt Castiel’s skin make contact with his throbbing erection. He gripped tightly onto the lean waist in front of him, hoping to keep himself steady as his mind went hazy with lust. “I’m uh.. I’m gonna need you to tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel shuddered at Dean’s grip and stopped himself from grinding shamelessly against Dean’s cock.  “I-I don’t know…” Castiel answered a little breathlessly.  He knew he wanted Dean to touch him and he wanted to watch Dean cum...that face he always made and the sounds...it had him making a keening noise as he ground back against Dean.  “Oh God,” he whimpered, “J-Just touch me...please?”

 

“Now that I can do.” Dean slipped his hand around Castiel’s waist and pulled their hips together tightly. He trailed his fingers down and wrapped around the warm flesh of Cas’ dick. He stroked slowly, twisting his hand as he pulled up and trying to commit every grunted moan to memory as the rest of Castiel practically went limp in his arms. Dean chuckled a little as he felt Cas’ feet and hands digging in against the tile in hopes of keeping himself upright under the pleasure. “Mmm, you look so good for me like this, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel shuddered hard in Dean’s arms the feeling of his hands all over his body was almost too much and had to take in a few slow breaths to calm himself.  “Feels so amazing,” he panted as his hips jerked forward into Dean’s hand.  His brain was going into hyperdrive and he wanted, needed more.  He let Dean play with him, making his body twitch with each stroke before he gently moved Dean’s hand away and turned around with a smirk.  Feeling a little more daring he leaned up and flicked his tongue at Dean’s lip, letting his boyfriend chase after him as he sunk down to his knees.

 

“Wow…” he panted before licking up the length of Dean’s cock all the while keeping his eyes locked on Dean’s.

 

Dean’s knees were feeling much weaker with the sight of Castiel kneeling before him. He almost suggested they wait until he was feeling better, but he wasn’t a saint… and the thought that Cas wanted to, well that was enough to snap that idea out of him. Dean reached out and got a nice handful of hair as he felt the warm tongue swipe across the tip of his dick. He grunted as the shock of pleasure pulsed beneath his skin, waiting for more.

 

Castiel felt a swell of pride in his chest when Dean groaned or made any kind of noise when he touched him.  He steadied himself and licked along Dean’s length, tracing the crown and then flicking into the tip, moaning low in his throat when he got a little taste.  He teased at the slit, getting even more drips to come out before he rolled his eyes up again to stare at Dean as he slowly slid as much of Dean’s cock into his mouth.  It felt amazing, having the most intimate part of Dean hard and pulsing on his tongue.  Castiel dragged his nails down the outside of Dean’s thighs and hollowed out his cheeks as he started to bob his head.

 

Dean gripped the side of the shower to keep from bucking his hips, and threw his head back at the feel warmth gripping him and pulling tightly as Castiel sucked him down. A string of curses escaped his mouth between heated pants and electric thrums of pleasure slipping through his veins. Castiel’s mouth had a way of short-circuiting his brain and Dean had to fight not to cum immediately. He’d realized early on that having a good blowjob from a random person wasn’t half as great as the feeling of Cas’ lips wrapped around his cock. “Fuck, so good baby… not gonna last like this.”

 

Castiel only had a moment to decide on what he wanted but when Dean pulled on his hair and his cock touched the back of his throat he chose rather quickly.  He scooted closer and swallowed around Dean, moaning around him as Dean’s hips started to jerk forward.  Castiel’s eyes rolled back into his head and relaxed his jaw, urging Dean to keep thrusting into his mouth.  Dean shouted above him and he pulled away, stroking Dean fast with his hand to get him to cum on his face and chest.

 

The unrelenting pleasure had him ready to spill and once he looked down to see Castiel’s bright blue eyes staring back at him expectantly, he released. A wave of excitement rushed over him and his toes clenched against the tiled floor as he peaked over the edge of orgasm. Hot white ropes spurted from the head of his cock, coating small lines along Cas’ lips, chin, and chest. As soon as the last wave broke he dropped down onto his weak knees and pushed their mouths together.

 

Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders, “Was that okay?” he asked before kissing him again, sucking hard on his bottom lip.

 

Unable to help himself, Dean let out a small chuckle along with a breath of hot air. “Yeah, Cas. That was okay… “ he teased pulling his boyfriend back in for another kiss.

 

“Best, goddamn blowjob, ever...and you, wanna know, if its.. okay?” he answered, slipping words out between nips and sucks at the pink, chapped lips. Dean pulled Cas into his chest and reached for the hard length curved up his stomach. “Mmm, now it’s your turn… up ya go,” Dean teased leaving one more kiss at the edge of his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

Castiel couldn’t help giggling as he got to his feet with the help of his boyfriend.  He was still feeling a bit wobbly so he moved to lean back against the tile wall.  He reached over and turned the water a bit warmer and bit his lip waiting.

 

Dean smiled up at Cas, he could see the slight nervousness, but mostly it was all excitement. Running his hands up the small curve of Castiel’s hips, Dean settled his hands at his waist and pinned him to the shower wall just in case his legs went weak. His tongue flicked out against the base of Cas’ dick and moved lower until he was sucking onto the hanging sac. He felt the small quiver under his hands and continued to tease the sensitive orbs, loving the drawn out moans he was rewarded with.

 

Castiel whimpered loudly, his fingers hesitantly running through Dean’s hair as his head tilted back to press against the wall.  They’d done a few things together but this had to be the most intimate and it had his head spinning a bit.  He licked at his dry lips and gasped when Dean gave a particularly long suck.  “Dean...mmm, oh!”

 

Loving the weight of Castiel on his tongue, Dean slipped the engorged head past his lips and pulled his mouth tight around it. Savoring the salty taste on his tongue as a warm stream of precum dribbled out. He took the long shaft in as deep as he could, swallowing around the tip as the last inch pressed against his chin. He couldn’t fit it all but he swallowed most of it and squeezed his fist around the rest, willing Cas to buck up into his throat until he could finally take it all.

 

Dean pulled back, sliding off with a loud pop. “Mmm you can push it in, I like taking your cock, sweetheart. Wanna get it all, want you to make me take it… You wanna do that?” he asked, as his hand jerked up the shaft to make sure it stayed nice and warm.

 

“Oh God yes,” Castiel moaned, nodding his head vigorously as he pulled on Dean’ hair a bit.  He swallowed a little nervously and thrusted his hips forward, his eyes fluttering shut when Dean moaned around him.  With each push forward he increased his speed until he was fucking into Dean’s mouth, wanton cries leaving his own throat.  “Oh fuck!” he cried as his orgasm started to build from deep down in his core.

 

Humming around the head, Dean pulled the first rope out and swallowed it greedily. His throat closed around the tip and his cheeks pulled at the long shaft until he felt Cas go limp in his mouth. Dean teased the tip with his tongue a couple times just to watch him squirm, but stopped before it became painful. “Mmm,” he said, steadying himself against the wall as he lifted himself back up to his feet.

 

“Wow,” Castiel giggled sliding his hands up Dean’s chest to pull on his neck, teasing at his lips with his tongue.  He grinned when they parted and licked inside, moaning at his own taste.  “That was amazing,” he whispered against Dean’s lips and smiled.

 

Dean kissed his boyfriend hard, passion and happiness pouring out of him until the hot water ran out. He chuckled as they both rushed to get out from underneath the cold spray, nearly tripping on one another in the process. He snuggled Cas against his chest again once they dried off and loved the way his boyfriend’s color had gotten more vibrant and he didn’t look as sick as he had earlier. “Mmm you look like you feel better,” he teased, pulling him in for another kiss.

 

“I do...thank you so much for taking care of me,” he answered pinching at Dean’s side, grinning when he tried to squirm away.  He chased him around the bedroom and out into the family room until Castiel tackled him onto the couch.  “You make me feel so much better,” he all but purred, nuzzling his face into Dean’s chest as he straddled his legs.

 

“Yeah...Well, Me and Benny’s Miracle Soup,” he said with a wink. “Speaking of… I’m starving. Want me to cook dinner at my place and bring it over or do you wanna come hang out with me while I fix us up some stir fry?”

 

“Your place...it’s kinda gross in here,” Castiel laughed eying the pile of used tissues.  “Let me clean up a bit and I’ll meet you over there,” he said brushing their lips together.  He pulled away before Dean could deepen it and grinned, kissing along his jaw and then to his neck, giving a teasing suck to his pulse.

 

Arching his neck back, Dean gave him more access but grumbled in disappointment when Castiel just giggled and pulled away to toss some tissues into the garbage. He huffed a laugh against his boyfriend’s cheek and added a kiss before heading back to his own apartment and starting dinner. He hummed as he moved around the kitchen, the thrill of happiness and warmth fill him up from head to toe.

 

Castiel hurried around his apartment and managed to get most of the place cleaned, though he did get pretty dizzy a few times.  He was feeling better but he had to remember that he wasn’t 100%.  Dropping the mattress back on the floor he made his way to the kitchen to make sure Bitty’s food was full.  Once his fat cat was happy and purring he headed to Dean’s, not even bothering with pulling on some shoes.  

 

Once inside Dean’s apartment, he locked the door behind him and snuck up behind Dean, sliding his hands around his waist, “Hello Dean,” he hummed kissing the back of his neck.

 

“Hey, sweetheart. You look tired, why don’t you have a seat on the couch and I’ll bring the food in there when it’s done.”  Dean shifted on his feet just a little to have more space to toss the stir fry without pushing Cas away. He gave it a few flips and copped a quick handful of gorgeous ass before winking and pointing toward the couch with his head. “Should be another five, ten minutes tops. Just don’t go to sleep. You need to eat some more, keep your strength up.”

 

“But I wanna stay in here with you,” he pouted hugging around Dean’s middle even tighter.  He sighed a little and forced himself to let go.  Dean had been doing so good with the whole relationship stuff but Castiel was still a little scared to be his overly clingy self.  He chewed on his lip and trudged over to the couch to lay down.

 

Dean felt a little bad about shoo’ing Cas away, but the guy looked tired and he didn’t want to make it any worse. He’d try to make it up to him after dinner. Thankfully the meat was cooked and he just had to wait on the rolls to turn brown. He put together a couple of small bowls for them and poured just half a glass of wine for Cas before nabbing a beer for himself and carrying it to the living room. He leaned in for a quick kiss before heading back to check the oven. “Almost done, sweetheart. Do you need some more Tylenol?”

 

“Yes please,” he said with a smile, taking the wine and taking a very small sip.  He grimaced a little and pouted up at Dean pathetically, “Can I have water?  This tastes gross for some reason,” he said handing it back up to Dean.

 

“Sure, I’ll be right back.” Dean slipped back into the kitchen and pulled the bread from the oven and headed toward his nightstand for the medicine. He stopped off to grab a bottle of water from the fridge on his way, before handing it over to his admittedly adorable but a little grumpy boyfriend.

 

“Thank you,” Castiel beamed up at him and took a few huge drinks with a groan, “So much better.  Can I sleep over here tonight?” He asked batting his eyelashes obnoxiously.

 

“Of course, you can stay here whenever you want. Do you want me to get your uh.. your cat?” he asked, sitting the bread down on the table between them and scooting close to Castiel until their thighs were touching on the couch. He took a bite of his food and groaned appreciatively. He was starving and it tasted amazing. Dean would have given himself a pat on the back if it hadn’t required putting his bowl down.

 

“Nah she’ll be fine.  And besides, I know how much you love waking up to her being an inch from your face,” Castiel giggled bumping Dean with his shoulder before leaning in to kiss his cheek.  “This is really good,” he said taking a huge bite.

 

“I don’t mind,” he shrugged, the truth was the cat had scared the living daylights out of him sometimes, but he’d take her ass in his face every morning if that’s what it took to make Cas happy. Dean tried not to but he practically preened under the compliment. He enjoyed cooking, even more so when he got to do it for Cas.

 

“Think you’re gonna feel up to workin’ tomorrow? If you want, I can stay home with you. I was only off a few days and I’ve still got vacation time I haven’t used in three years. Bobby wouldn’t care to gimme the day off if you want someone to play nurse.” he added a small wink on the end just to watch Castiel’s cheeks turn pink.

 

Castiel laughed rubbing at his burning face before biting his lip and staring at Dean, “You’d really do that?” he asked propping his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I really would. I mean..I know it may be a little weird or whatever, since we haven’t been together that long but I like spending time with you and if you need someone to help make you feel better when your body is feeling like shit, trust me I know, Well, I’m more than happy to be that person. It’s what you do when you lo-care about someone.” He said, quickly popping a bite of roll into his mouth and fighting the burning heat at his neck and cheeks.

 

Castiel felt his entire body buzz at the almost slip and grinned, kissing at Dean’s shoulder, “I’d really like that.  I am feeling better so it’ll probably be just a day of snuggling and blowjobs,” he laughed turning back to his own food.

 

“Always happy to be of service,” he said, with one of the widest grins he’d ever felt plastered on his face. They finished their food mostly in silence, the tv playing something on syfy in the background. Dean felt a warmth filling his chest and knew it was already too late, he was so gone on Castiel that he hadn’t even seen it coming, not really. He wasn’t sure how it all happened, maybe it was the fact that he’d been sick but how he managed to find someone like Cas, still amazed him.

 

 


End file.
